


Flirting With the Enemy

by WizardSandwich



Series: soundwaves and wavelengths [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, No beta i die like a coward, Other, i ruined it already, this was supposed to be good and soft but No
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: In which the Autobots flirt with Soundwave.





	1. Wheeljack #1

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage but i want every autobot to love soundwave as much as i do so here we are, in garbage town

“You know,” the Autobot commented as soon as Starscream had left the room, “you’re a pretty beautiful mech.”

Soundwave paused at the comment, surprised and a bit more flustered than he would have liked to admit. The Autobot, Wheeljack, continued, “If you weren’t a ‘Con, when I got out I’d have half the mind to take you out.”

“What’s your goal?” Soundwave asked, playing clips strung together from various sources.

Genuine curiosity caused him to tilt his head in confusion. Wheeljack laughed, “What, you’ve never gotten a compliment before?”

It took Soundwave another moment to respond, not fully prepared for any of the conversation he was having now. “No,” he hesitated. “Megatron: praises only about skill.”

“Ah,” Wheeljack looked vaguely amused but also considerate before humming, “So no one’s ever called a mech like you pretty? Or dashing? Or even gorgeous? Because you are.”

It shouldn’t have gotten to him as much as it had, but Soundwave’s fans kick started at the compliments. He dug through his processor for an older recording, “You say that to all the mechs?”

“Only you, sweetspark,” Wheeljack replied, voice filled with growing amusement.

Soundwave finally turned to leave, fans still running. “You’ll come back to visit, won’t you?” Wheeljack called to him.


	2. Orion Pax #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this really flirting? probably not but let me have this

Orion placed a servo on Soundwave’s arm, “Soundwave, I fear that I must be honest with you.”

He didn’t continue, as if looking for the right words. Curiosity prickled into his mind and Soundwave waited patiently. Finally, Orion continued, “It has occurred to me that my many years in stasis have left me with little knowledge of how you have changed. I only know that war is upon us.” He swallowed thickly, a mimicry of a humanity he did not remember. “I want permission to court you, before it is too late.”

Soundwave stiffened. The silence of the room only seemed to become stifling and the air thick. “Soundwave,” Orion began patiently, “I understand if you need more time, but I—”

“Relations: not conductive to war efforts,” Soundwave cut him off. “Better use of time: helping Decpeticon cause.”

Orion reeled back as if Soundwave had burnt him. “I, I see,” he said, his optics turning toward the floor.

Guilt bubbled up in Soundwave’s chassis, causing him to look away, “Orion Pax: would not want Soundwave anyway.”


End file.
